Harsh Light Of Truth
by Kittenbug497
Summary: Set During Harsh Light Of Day. Why did Spike come back? Spike comes to a revelation. B/S mostly
1. Prologue: Spike's Thoughts

Summary: Set during Harsh Light Of Day (Season Four). Spike comes to a revelation. Why did he want the Gem of Amara anyway? And what would happen if he won? B/S  
  
Disclaimer: Kitten: Can I have them? Josh: NO! Kitten: Please I'll be really nice? Josh: NO! Kitten: I'll bake you cookies? Josh: NO! Well, I guess they're not mine. They all belong to JOSH. Meanie. He won't even share.  
  
Author's Comments: This is my first fan fiction EVER. So please be nice. OH and if you like it I'll write as fast as possible. AND please send me many reviews. And I'll make nice LONG chapters. The rating may change so be warned. But it won't be worse than PG-13 I promise. Oh and this story is also Oz/Willow and Xander/Anya. One last comment, I promise. The bold print is flashback.  
  
  
  
'Finally. It's real' Spike thought. He couldn't wait to get away from Harmony and kill the slayer. ' THE SLAYER' he thought as his eyes glazed over. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. He would finally be able to kill her. ' Shame' he thought as he remembered all the battles they had fought. It was almost last like dancing. He thought about the first time they met.  
  
He was standing in the shadows watching as the slayer moved like a vicious creature attacking its prey. Finally he showed himself. " Nice work, love." Spike said. "Who are you?" the slayer asked. " You'll find out on Saturday" was his reply. "What happens Saturday?" the slayer asked curiously. " I kill you" was his reply as he crept back into the shadows.  
  
He also remembered their first battle.  
  
"Do we really need weapons?" she asked as she held an ax ready for the kill. "I just like them. They make me feel all manly." Was his reply before he told her about his previous accomplishments. Finally they engaged in one of the most intimate battles he had ever been in.  
  
He still thought it was interesting how he always got aroused during their fights. Ever since he had been determined to kill the petite blonde who somehow managed to always escape from his grasp. 'Maybe it was Angelus' he thought 'bloody poof'. He sneered. He for some reason always hated the thought of his enemy, his slayer, and the blood poof being together. Ever since she had infested his every thought. That's was cause the break up with the love of his unlife, his sire.  
  
They had stayed in a Spanish style cavern in Brazil in 1998." Why can't you kill her?" Dru screamed. "You're the one who keeps bringing her up!" He screamed back. "I haven't said a word about the bloody Slayer since we left California. She's on the other side of the planet, Dru!" He screamed infuriated at her for making out with a bloody Chaos demon! "But you're lying! I can still see her floating all around you, laughing. Why? Why won't you push her away?" She cried back. "But I did, pet. I did it for you. You keep punishing me. Carrying on with creatures like this." He said with disgust as he pointed at the damn demon. "I have to find my pleasures, Spike. You taste like ashes." Drusilla replied. "So this is My fault now?" he yelled back. He still remembered her last words. "You can't blame the ghoul, Spike. You're all covered with her. I look at you... all I see is the Slayer." He had to finish the slayer. He had to. For his beloved Dru, his sire, and himself. He was so tired of her swimming around his head like a joke.  
  
Well, That's the first chapter. How'd you like it? Please review and I'll post another chapter up ASAP! Maybe even tonight. If I shouldn't continue let me know. I'm working on getting a website too soon so let me know. 


	2. Prologue: Part Two: Buffy

Okay peeps; I promised a chapter 2 so here it is. P.S. I'm working on them getting longer as I go. Sorry about so many flashbacks, but they'll all work out and I'll try to cut down.  
  
Buffy was worried. Why hasn't he called? What if something was wrong? Was she really bad? She remembered what Angelus said 'You're not worth a second go'. The thoughts trembled in her mind. ' Why hasn't he called?' She was wondering as her mind went through a million ideas a minute about Parker.  
  
She decided to work on other things. After all, Spike was back. 'The annoying bleach blond blood sucker' she thought. She still couldn't believe he was with Harmony. Harmony! She thought. What could he possibly want with a blond bimbo? Granted Dru wasn't all there 'actually she was more gone then she was there' Buffy thought bitterly. Buffy had hated Dru. She knew she was a little jealous because Dru was her Angel's lover on his um. vacation. She probably thought Spike wasn't good enough for her. Although Buffy hated Spike, she did think he deserved better than a blonde bimbo or a girl who didn't have all her fruit in the basket. She never did understand why Spike stayed with her so long. Well anyway, the Gem of Amara she thought. She still wasn't sure what it could do. Giles said something about standing in the sun. Maybe Angel could use it she thought. As she walked home tears started emerging from her eyes, which now seemed to be pink from the tears. How much she missed Angel. But she realized it was part of her life ' in the end the slayer stands alone' she thought. He was her world and as much as she liked Parker she couldn't stand not having her Angel. Someone who was strong like her and could stand beside her in battle. Someone to comfort her, to heal her wounds, to trust forever. Forever. There was that annoying word that held her back. She was the slayer. She couldn't have a normal life with kids and the picket fence. She was left with the cold and the darkness and the death. Death. How her world had ended the first time with the master was nothing like her how her world came crashing down after Angel left. Coward. She knew her life was short, after all no slayer ever lived after 25. But he could've been strong. Life for her was only worth it because of Angel. Now she was furious. But she still loved him. She knew she would make of what she could of this new lonely life. That's why she met Parker.' I need to kill something' she thought as she headed toward the graveyards.  
  
  
  
After beating and finally having mercy on seven vamps she headed home. She figured she'd stop at Gile's house tomorrow. First she had to check out to see if any messages came from Parker. She thought she would just look of course. Wouldn't hurt to look if she happened to get home. But she couldn't get home she was so nervous. She checked the messages from a local payphone. "BEEP! You have one message." The answer machine spoke. FINALLY! Buffy thought. "Buffy, it's Giles any information on this Gem or on Spike? It's imperative we find it as soon as possible." Darn! Buffy thought. Why won't he call? And why did Spike have to be so annoying?  
  
Finally she got home. Right on the door was a sign saying "Buffy. Went to Oz's. I love him so much.( No news from Parker yet huh?( Don't worry. Oh! Gile's called about the Spike problem. I still think it's so funny: Harmony! Spike's taste must have really gone down. Hey! Xander says he and Anya are together now. Weird huh? He said she came by one day and they hit it off. Bet they had sex;) Well, I don't like her. She talks too much about sex. Actually she said she wanted to "stretch" before there next exercise. Well anyways, got to go. Love Wills(" 'Wow! Xander and Anya! Huh? Well, that's just dandy. Here I am on a Saturday night alone while everyone else makes with the mushy! I like mushy!' Buffy thought. Oh well. She sighed. 'At least I can work on the Psyche Assignment professor Walsh gave us.' She sadly went into her room.  
  
  
  
Well, That's chapter 2. Sorry it was so short, but the next one will com out tomorrow-ish(. I'm already working on it and it might even be up by tonight. So far I've gotten 4 reviews all saying keep going, but not too many more flashbacks so thank you. 


End file.
